User talk:JoshTheGent
Welcome! Well met, JoshTheGent, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the T'Quession page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 15:09, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Welcome! Well met, JoshTheGent, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the T'Quession page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 15:10, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi Josh. I enjoyed reading your contributions about the sea-people of Waterdeep, I got super interested in sea elves and merfolk when I picked up the Sea of Fallen Stars sourcebooks a few months back. I hope you dont mind me adding a few formatting changes; you picked up on the wiki style really quickly and that's always really cool to see. Enjoy your editing! Ruf (talk) 17:47, January 24, 2019 (UTC)